Preliminary studies of aqueous extracts of rat testes demonstrate dose dependent suppression of FSH in castrate male rats. Variable suppression of LH is also produced but these effects appear not to be due to sex steroid contamination. These data support the hypothesis that seminiferous tubules produce a non-steroid FSH inhibitor (inhibin).